Soft Cruelty
by LowFlyer1080
Summary: Yuri, shoujoai, fxf, Usagi x Michiru. I finally turned to see who had informed the worker of my drink, meeting the eyes of a beautiful stranger. Twin cerulean pools, whose sparkles made the stars lifeless, gazed back at me. !STORY UPDATED - NEW ENDING!


**Soft Cruelty  
**By: LowFlyer1080

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Naoko Takenuchi owns all rights to BSSM, I don't. Just borrowing Usa-chan, and Michi for a story. Please don't sue me!

**!!!Author's Note!!!**: Time to truly attempt to become a word-weaver. I only hope I manage to do this well and not let such a title go to my head. But you, my faithful readers being the kind people that you are, will let me know if it completely and utterly sucks blue mud right? I would hope you would do so.

Hooray for a very rarely seen pairing! I'm gonna dub this pairing, **Softshipping**! Cause I'm lame and can't come up with a good way to combine their names like Minarei or Minaru or none of that. Not to mention if you stop and think about it, both of them are pretty soft in all aspects of themselves, except for maybe battle… enough of this, read the fic. This is sort of AU. There are mentions of 'her people' and 'her city' but only vaguely. It is up to the reader to interpret whether or not the senshi exist in this universe, and as such, it can be taken as AU, or cannon universe but vaguely referenced as such. To me, I wrote and proofread this as AU.

As always, any words in double quotes are spoken, single quotes and/or italics are thoughts.

* * *

It was cold…'n dark. The blackest inky coal of a night you ever had the displeasure of seeing; if you weren't me that is. Wasn't that there was anythin' bad about it. Just that the cloud cover hid the moon and stars away behind their dark grey melancholy. The temperature was all but non existent. 'Least the wind saw fit to not blow around and drive the freezing air into you. I could smell the crystalline, icy pleasure in the crisp air long before the weathermen knew about it. I've always been able to do that. Dunno why though, just have. 

The soft, skyward rumble reached my frozen ears through the sounds of the city as I walked alone through the streets. This one would be big, I could feel it. Turning up my collar and tightening my scarf a little closer to my neck, I enjoyed the calm. My city's song did little to soothe my restless heart. He and I had finally called it off. Just wasn't workin' like I'd hoped; like we'd hoped. While we were still very good friends, I missed having someone to hold at night, and be held by. My arms hurt for someone to wrap themselves around. My pillow just wasn't cuttin' it anymore. My body ached to be able snuggle against someone under the covers of a bed. And my heart yearned for that warmth that can only be felt by the press of someone else's flesh. I could stand the hurt; the ache; the yearning, for these needs for a while. However as winter's chilling blanket slid silkily over the land, they became unbearable to the point that I found myself here, now, walking through the streets of Tokyo.

It had been almost three months since we broke up. Odd though, however, that since then I haven't really even looked at another man like I used to. I found myself gazing more and more at other women, admiring their beauty, and the softness of them; so soft at times, it was almost cruel. Call me vain, or sinful, or selfish, I don't really care anymore. I have needs, just like any other human being. And even if it was only for a single night…I yearned for it. I _needed_ it. More than the chill that I inhaled as my legs and feet carried me slowly through my beloved city, with its cold heat of neon lightning and Christmas music. I let out a soft laugh. It wasn't even Thanksgiving yet and they were already playing Christmas music.

A few strangers here and there nodded, smiled, and wished me Happy Holidays, and I returned the favor, genuinely glad to see some true good amongst my people. These simple gestures put a little more bounce in my step, even if they would never truly know who I was. And at that point in time, I didn't really care. And it felt good.

Not really surprised much at my recent attraction to the fairer sex. Nor am I weirded out by it. Ami-chan and Mako-chan don't seem any lesser because of it. Neither did Rei-chan or Mina-chan. I could see their feelings for each other were deep, and true, and unshakable. I only hoped I could one day find that with someone, be it man or woman. Sighing to myself, I found my feet had carried me into the heart of Tokyo, just outside a nightclub, L'Océan Mystique, that was across the street. I knew the name was French, translated into Ocean Mystic. It was an aptly named club, and from the line outside, highly popular. The people stretched down the block and around the corner, out of sight. One of the bouncers outside looked oddly familiar. Checking both ways up the street twice as to make sure I wouldn't become a frozen splotch on the asphalt skin I walked upon, I hurried across. Tapping the green haired man on the shoulder, he turned around and looked at me. Then with a simultaneous cry of joy from each of us, we embraced in a hug.

"Nephlite-san! What're you doing here?"

"Hime-chan, long time no see! I work here, isn't it obvious?"

"Wow. It must be a popular place. You look busy tonight."

"Yeah, this is as big as I've seen. Don't know why either. We don't have any special events or acts tonight, least none I know of. What brings you here all alone, thought you'd be with your significant other?"

"We broke up a few months ago."

"Sorry to hear that, hime-chan." He put his arms around me again.

"Nah, don't worry about it oni-san." I smiled, returning the hug, "We both knew it wasn't really going anywhere. We're still good friends though, we wanted to salvage that."

"Glad to hear it. Say, it's pretty frigid out here. Why don't you go on ahead and go inside where it's warm? Mebbe get something to warm you up. You are of age right?" He looked down at me.

"Mmm. Just turned 20 a few days ago actually." I smiled back up at him.

Laughing he hugged me tighter, patting my back before letting go and opening the ropes to go inside, "Alright then. In ya go. And happy belated birthday!"

"Arigato gozaimasu, oni-san! Ja ne!"

"Ja ne!" he waved. I could hear some displeasure amongst the crowd, grinning a little to myself. What could I say? It pays to know people, especially when they're like the big brother you never had.

The club was jumping, for lack of a better word. A circular, sunken dance floor took up the middle of the club surrounded by three black-lighted rings, each one step higher than the previous ring. Low, circular tables and blue leather padded lounge chairs were situated along these rings, with the stage facing the rest of the club; the exit off to the stage's far left. Music played loud enough to be heard over the chatter of patrons. The air was lightly hazy from cigarette smoke. People filled the dance floor as they moved to the lyrical magic coming from the speakers. The bartenders were busy filling drinks as waitresses moved fluidly amongst the crowd to the customers that were situated at tables along the three rings around the dance floor, as well as booths that lined the walls beyond that. The stage curtain was closed, as I remembered Nephlite telling me there weren't any special events or acts planned for tonight. A maitre'd walked to me then, offering to take my coat. I smiled and obliged. I was glad I had somewhat dressed up tonight. Handing him my coat he gave me a ticket in return, telling me to redeem it at the door to get my parka back. Tipping him I moved inward, deeper into the club. Blue lighting in varying shades, along with black lights were popular, fitting the name of the club to its internal appearance.

A few seats were open at the bar so I sat down and waited for one of the tenders to come to me. Turned slightly in my seat I looked out over the club, watching my people have fun and enjoy themselves. The music seemed to be a mix of just about everything, a good portion of it being Western-style in nature. Couples of all combinations, it seemed, were welcome in this local jewel. People didn't care at all, interacting as though nothing were different at all. I heard a knock on the counter behind me.

"What'll it be, miss?"

I turned to the barman, "Ice Nine with a shot of lime, please. No sweetener."

"Excuse me? Never heard of that drink before."

I opened my mouth to explain how to mix it but was beaten to it. "It's because it's rarely ever mixed. Not many know of it at all." A melodic voice came from beside me, "Smirnoff vodka on ice, with two and a half ounces of lime juice. It's up to the bartender if they want to add Sprite or 7UP to the mix. Leave it out if they don't want sweetener."

"Oookay. One Ice Nine with lime, no sweetener, comin' right up." The barman shook his head and turned around to prepare the drink.

"Didn't realize it was that rare of a drink…" I said, bemused, idly watching him go about his work.

"Didn't realize a fine young woman such as yourself would order something such as that either."

I finally turned to see who had informed the worker of my drink, meeting the eyes of a beautiful stranger. Twin cerulean pools, whose sparkles made the stars lifeless, gazed back at me. After a few moments I came back to my senses. I gave her a quick once or twice over in obvious sight of her looking on as I did but not caring in the least. Aquamarine hair fell in waves around her head, stopping just below her shoulders. Those beautiful eyes looked on patiently, a mischievous glint in them. Small, delicate nose. Moist, luscious lips painted the same aquamarine as her hair curled up into a sly smile. Her creamy skin was just slightly tanned. A simple pearl necklace with matching earrings offset her teal, strapless dress perfectly as it clung to her slim form like a second skin. Her breasts looked to be slightly bigger than mine. The dress cut off at mid thigh, showing off smooth legs that went on for days. On her feet she wore black high-heels. A black hand purse completed her outfit. Somewhere in the back of my mind I wondered how she wasn't freezing cold wearing something like that on a night like this. But for the most part, my head didn't really care. She was absolutely gorgeous. And by the look in her eyes, I'd about put money on the fact she knew I thought that too. Deciding to play it cool I turned back to the bar.

"I'm unique, what can I say? I know what I like, and I go for it." I replied, thanking the bartender as he placed my order in front of me. Gripping the glass I listened for her response.

"Is that so?"

"Mmmhmm." _'Playing hard to get huh? This should be fun.'_

"I'm kind of that way myself. Bartender, I'll have an Ice Nine as well, with a shot of lemon. Sprite based."

"Comin' right up." He replied and turned around to make her drink.

I looked at her out of the corner of my eye, noticing her watch me intently. I could see the burning in her eyes, flowing like an ocean. May as well attempt to make small talk. You don't meet a girl like this every dynasty, as they say. Not often a woman such as this approaches me…come to think of it, no woman has ever approached me before.

"Imitation is the simplest form of flattery." I said, nonchalantly, as I finished taking a sip of my drink, setting it back down on the bar.

"Ahhh, but you see, mine is different than yours." My my, she's rather playful considering how we don't even know each other.

"Touché." I take another sip before continuing, as the barman returns with the woman's own Ice Nine, "Come here often? Your attire seems to fit the name of the club, which I must say you do look quite gorgeous."

A soft melodious laugh rang through my head, "I do come here often, but I just like the color teal. And thank you, so do you."

My blonde hair was done up in its usual style, the twin odangoes with pigtails that trailed down to my hips. Pink strawberry lipstick adored my lips, while a gold chain, diamond teardrop necklace with matching earrings decorated my neck and ears. I wore a white spaghetti strap evening dress with an open back that went down to my knees, the chest was coated with sequins. White high-heels with longer straps that wrapped around above my ankle and a white hand purse completed my outfit. Simple but elegant. What can I say? I wanted to dress up that night.

"So what brings you to the Ocean Mystic tonight?" I asked her, turning my head to address her.

"Me?" she takes a sip of her drink as she continues, "Oh, just feeling kind of lonely. Felt like going out and having some fun instead of sitting at home alone. How about yourself?" An intentional add on; so she is single.

"Pretty much the same thing. Was actually just out on a walk through Tokyo, hadn't really planned on coming in here tonight."

"I'd say your current attire would say otherwise. What made you chose here?"  
"I saw one of my friends outside working as a bouncer." I laugh a little, smiling as I continued "He's more of a big brother that I never had than my friend. And he treats me like a younger sister. That's how I beat the line outside."

"Mmm. Knowing people does help." She picked up her glass and her purse before turning to me. "Would you like to get a table or booth? We can talk further in a somewhat more private atmosphere." _'Okay so maybe not playing __that__ hard to get.'_

I smiled at her and picked up my own drink and purse. "I'd love to." As we stood up to move away from the bar, the tender informed us that a waitress would be around to check on us should we need anything else. Thanking him, we turned out and moved forward into the crowd, going deeper into the club. The woman led the way, and I wasn't complaining. Her hips swayed so seductively it was impossible not to stare. She had a nice ass. I think we both knew that I was checking her out. It was all part of the fun, and neither of us cared. She seemed to be enjoying my attention greatly. Finding an empty table on the second ring around the dance floor, near the pathway to and from the three rings and the floor, we sat down across from one another.

"Do you come here often then?" I asked as I took in her beauty once again.

"It's my usual club, yes. I'm here at least once a week." She replied, sipping her drink.

"First time in here myself. Although I must say, if this place brings in people such as you, I'm going to have to start coming here on a weekly basis as well." This earned a laugh from her again, and a grin from myself. "I must say though," I continued, "I'm surprised a woman as beautiful and charming as you doesn't have a date with her."

Her face seemed to fall for a mere instant, but I saw the pain flickering in her eyes for a moment or two. My heart instantly ached, wanting to soothe that pain, which caught me off guard as I didn't even know this girl. But it didn't stop the ache I felt for her. "I'm sorry; I pushed too far too fast. I apologize. I'll leave if you want me to." I stammered out instantly, reaching for my purse on the table. My hand was caught in gentle warmth, my movement forestalled.

"No. Please don't go. I could use the company." She replied quickly. I looked at her, and saw the desperateness in her gaze.

"Alright." I replied softly, but just loud enough to be heard.

There was a somewhat awkward silence as I felt her trying to put into words what was bothering her. Her hand never left mine.

"My girlfriend broke up with me about a month ago. Turns out she had been seeing another woman behind my back for about half a year." The woman said. "What made it worse was the fact she was one of our close mutual friends."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." I felt tears well up in my eyes as I turned my hand up and caught hers in my own grasp. Her skin was soft and smooth. "I can't say I know exactly where you're coming from, but my boyfriend and I broke up three months ago. We both knew it was going to happen. It was just a matter of time before it did."

"Enough about our past love lives. Let's just enjoy ourselves for tonight. Agreed?" Her mood brightened considerably. I could tell it was an attempt to forget her former girlfriend. That showed me strength in her that I found I admired greatly.

"Mmmm." I smiled in return, nodding my head. "And at that notion, dinner is on me tonight. What's the food like here anyway?"

"Typical lounge cuisine. Speaking of which, here comes a waitress."

She leaned back into her chair, picking up her menu as she went. In doing so, her hand left mine and I instantly wished for that soft warmth to touch me again. Not letting the small disappointment show, I mimicked her actions as well, drawing back slightly to study my own menu.

"Good evening and welcome to L'Océan Mystique. Our lounge special for tonight is a 9 oz. sirloin steak with your choice of potato and a tossed salad, all for just 13.95. So what can I get for you this evening?"

"That lounge special sounds good. I'll have one of those, medium-well with American fries, and the tossed salad with ranch dressing please." The woman said.

"Very good, ma'am. And for you miss?" the waitress turned to me.

"Sounds good. Make that two of the same."

"Very good. Can I get either of you another drink?"

"Yes please, two more Ice Nines, one lemon with Sprite. The other lime, unsweetened. Just talk to the bartender there, he'll know how to make them." I replied, noticing that both our drinks were rather low.

"Alright then. I'll be back with your drinks in a moment. Your food will be out shortly." She responded, taking our menus and moving off to place the order.

I turned back to the stranger as a smile still played on my lips from my interlude with the waitress. Once again I took in her beauty as she took another sip of her Ice Nine, or at least took in as much as the table allowed. She chose that moment to look at me over the rim of her glass with those bright blue orbs. The pure seductiveness flowing in them made my heart skip a beat and I involuntarily swallowed. Play it cool, Tsukino. Play it cool. I watched as she sat her now empty glass down on the table, the cubes of ice clinking slightly. She picked one up out of the glass with her finger and thumb and popped it into her mouth, sucking on the frozen treat. I shifted slightly in my seat under her heated gaze, and the eroticism of how she had just done what she did.

"So." Gotta break this tension or I'm gonna lose it. "What do you do for a living?" I finished off my own Nine hoping the alcohol would help me control myself as she responded.

"I'm currently in between jobs at the moment, but have enough money saved up to last me quite some time. Mostly from paintings I have done for various buyers. Some of it, however, comes from concerts I have performed at in night clubs across Japan. Most of them not unlike this one."

"Concerts?"

"Violin solos. Sometimes they have me play with the resident entertainment."

"Violin. Not an easy instrument to play." I replied, leaning forward on my elbows. Doing this inadvertently pushed my breasts up and in, lowering my dress a bit. Did I do it on purpose? Maybe…but I'll never admit it. I grinned inwardly as I saw the quick darting of her eyes downward. Chalk one up for me. "I must say I am impressed though. Your hands are silky smooth for being those of a violinist."

Aha. Now she's the one shifting in her seat. Another darting of her eyes downward and away from my face. Chalk two for me. Seems I'm not the only one interested, if it weren't blatantly obvious by now. I hear her laugh again as she brings up her hands to study them, rubbing them against each other. I don't think I could ever tire of her laughter.

"Yes, the violin is quite rough on my fingers. I use a special herbal lotion I get from a small shop in Osaka I found while on a small tour there. The owner of the drug store was a fan of my music so he gives me a discount price on it." She smiles up at me again, crossing her own arms and leaning forward slightly on the table, copying my move as I lean back into my chair. I'm a little more stalwart about it though than she was. Didn't stop me from glancing down after a short while though. "What do you do for a living?"

"Nothing as exciting as traveling around and getting paid to do something you love, like painting or playing an instrument. I work as a secretary for a small business here in Tokyo. Not sure what I want to do with my life right now. Just saving up some money and what not at the moment." I replied smoothly. "Don't have many hobbies, unless you count my massive collection of stuffed rabbit plushies and my addiction to chocolate milkshakes." I said with a sheepish grin.

"That would count. I have something akin to an adoptive daughter that collects antique lamps." She replied back with a smile.

Our food and drinks arrived then, and we took our time enjoying the western-style meal. It seemed to me that despite the name and its location, the Ocean Mystic was mainly a western-style nightclub. Regardless of that fact, the food was excellent. However I found my company to be much better. Saying I was attracted to this mysterious aqua-haired woman would be a huge understatement. Idle chit chat was made as we ate, both of us "poking blindly" into each other's lives, trying to find out more about one another. However the question of what our names were never came up. And oddly enough, I was comfortable with that. And somehow I got another feeling she was too, just like earlier. It added to the fun of the night, and also kept an air of comfort about it. Names complicated things, I don't deny that. Sometimes it's just best to forget the names and go with the flow of ambiguity.

All too soon I found our dinner was finished. The waitress had returned to collect our plates. We both ordered one more Ice Nine each, continuing our small talk as we waited for her to return. The more and more I learn about this woman, the more and more I feel myself wanting her. Perhaps this oncoming storm would give me a chance, if only things worked out…

The conversation continued, easily flowing from one subject to the next, not pausing for any longer than a moment or two. Surprisingly, we had a fair amount of things in common. A mutual love of ice cream and a sappy romance movie, plushies, swimming to an extent, as well as music and art were shared amongst us. Soon though, the reality of time came back to gently tap on my conscience's shoulder. I had to do something quick as there was only an hour or two before the club shut down for the night. Our drinks had long since been gone, each of us totaling five Nines for the night. The last one we had switched around to try the other's drink, indirectly kissing each other in doing so. A warm feeling filled my body making me bold, and whether from the alcohol, my courage, or a combination of both I asked the question:

"Dance with me?"

A smile lit her face once again as she replied, "I'd love to."

Leaving our purses behind and trusting in the patrons of the club to remain honest and not steal them, I boldly took her hand leading her down the two levels to the dance floor. I weaved us through the crowd of people into what I approximated to be the middle of the floor. With the close proximity of the other people, it was quite unavoidable to brush against one another quite frequently. Since I was smaller and certain that after tonight I would probably never seen this angel again, I made every attempt to leave as much of an impression on her as I could. I soon found myself grinding sensually against her, and was extremely pleased as I felt her hands on my hips running up and down my sides as she ground back. Song after song played by and as we continued to dance, I noticed more and more whistles and cheers directed toward us. Looking over my shoulder at her, I noticed the same mischievous grin I currently wore reflected back at me. I saw the crowd move back a bit to allow us more room to move in. Suddenly I found myself the center of attention of an entire Tokyo hotspot, sharing the light with a beautiful young woman I didn't even know the name of. And I was enjoying every second of it.

After what seemed hours, the DJ finally called out the final songs of the night. And with my incredible luck, they were slow ones. Perfect. The people around us all paired off with their significant others, leaving the two of us standing in the center of the floor. I looked up at her as we stood relatively close but still maintaining a respectable distance, and she looked down at me. I smiled softly and stepped forward, putting my arms around her neck and linking my hands together trying to ignore the flutter in the pit of my stomach at being this close to her. Her hair was softer than silk, just as smooth, and cool to the touch. Just like the ocean she loved so much. "I hope you don't mind…" I said as I bit my lip slightly, my heart racing.

"Not at all." She smiled back and put her arms around my waist, linking her hands together at the small of my back.

We danced slowly amid the other couples, losing ourselves in the eyes of each other. Getting comfortable with this new position after the first slow dance, I was still feeling emboldened by the drinks from earlier. Time to take it a little further. Pulling my arms tighter, I drew myself close to her as the final song of the night started. I felt our fronts press gently against each other, molding seamlessly together. She was so soft, I was almost afraid she might break under my somewhat awkward attempt and inexperienced hands.

As soon as we came together, I felt her arms tighten around me as well, drawing me closer than I had just done. My breath caught in my throat at the sudden intimacy. Smiling, I buried my face in the crook of her neck, breathing deep the scent of her lavender perfume. I felt her head lean against mine, and her own smile tug at her lips; her breath light against my ear. Convenient considering the last song was from a western country artist named Faith Hill, titled Breathe. No words needed to be said. And even if there were, I didn't know how to say them without ruining the moment. Elation surged through my entire being. My arms were happy to have someone to wrap themselves around; my body didn't ache any more, feeling her next to me. And the pain in my heart was chased away by the gentle warmth I felt radiate from her body. Turning my head slightly I nuzzled a little deeper into her neck, and heard a steady thump-thump below me that sped up. Her heart raced for me like mine did for her?

Sadly though, songs have endings, and time must continue to flow once again. I looked up at her as the music came to its close and the lights in the club increased in brightness just enough to allow people to see to leave. I could see the slight disappointment in her eyes as well. We drew slowly apart, still without words and moved back to the table to collect our things. We made our way to the door, each presenting our tickets to the maitre'd who retrieved our parkas for us. Donning them, we walked out of the club together as I held the doors open for her. We moved out into the cold air of winter. The rumble rolled stronger through the night sky as the first flakes began to fall. I knew it would get worse in only a matter of a few minutes. I turned to her, watching the snow fall softly around her, alighting in her hair and adding to her already impressive beauty.

"This one promises to be a bad one. Do you live near here?" my own voice is steady, level, even. Not betraying the racing heart I fought to control.

"No. I live over in Kyoto. I took the train here and walked from the station."

I reached out a glove-covered hand, taking her mitten encased one. "You won't make it to the station in time to board the last train to Kyoto. The winds are going to pick up soon and we'll have a white out on our hands. Come. You can stay with me."

"I don't want to impose…"

"You won't be." I assured her, looking up. "It's a small apartment, but it's warm and safe. You'll be out of the cold. Please stay with me?" Smooth one, Tsukino. That last part didn't sound desperate at all.

After a few moments of considering it, she replied with a smile. "Alright."

"Good. By noon tomorrow the weather should have calmed down enough for the trains to start moving again."

"It seems you went through a great deal of trouble." She said out of the blue as we walked down the sidewalk, hand in hand.

"Excuse me?" I was lost. Not surprising given my hair color, Rei would say.

"The nightclub, the dinner conversation, the dancing. Even the coming snowstorm. All that for little ol' me?" She grinned.

"Oh!" I laughed, "The club was pure coincidence. The dinner conversation, we connected easily. The dancing, I will admit, took me some courage. The Nines helped a little on that one though."

She giggled at that last part, "And the thundersnow?"

"I knew about that before I left my apartment this evening; days ago, in fact, that we were going to be getting hit hard. Even when the weathermen were predicting no precipitation, I could smell it in the air. I've always loved snow. I guess that's why I can tell when it's coming."

The snow started to grow thick, and a slight breeze began to pick up. I moved a little faster, as did she. Before long, the wind was blowing considerably and the millions of icy pleasures stung my cheeks as they hit. I lived in a three story apartment building on the top floor, I told her. We soon reached my apartment complex and I fumbled with the keys for a few seconds in the cold. Getting the right one finally I jammed it into the lock and opened it as quickly as I could. Letting the woman in first, I followed quickly behind, shutting the door behind me and entering the lobby. We got in the elevator and rode the short ride up to the third floor.

Walking down the hall, I found my number and unlocked the door. Once again, I let her in first and followed right after. Flipping on a light I took off my coat, hanging it on the wall hook by the door, then helped her take hers off as well and hung it next to mine. I followed her into the living room, watching as she perched elegantly on my couch. I moved to the patio door that led to my balcony and opening the window blinds we saw the city lights all but blocked out by a dark wall of driving white flakes. The wind blew harder, but did not penetrate the solid walls of the complex I lived in.

"See? Glad you accepted my offer now?" I grinned wryly at her before turning back to watch the winds drive snow into the city.

"Very much so." There was a pause as I heard her stand up from her seat. "And even happier at the company." She said quietly as I felt her step up behind me, pressing against me back-to-front. Her arms wrapped around my waist and squeezed me gently against her, feeling her breasts push softly against my bare back with only her dress separating our skin. Covering her right hand and arm with my own, I reached up and ran my left through her aquamarine tresses, enjoying the feel of them in my fingers. I let out a sigh as my body shuddered slightly, her head dipped slightly downward as she blew gently on my neck and cheek. I tilted my head to allow her further access, telling her without words that it was alright. God I wanted her so badly.

"Have you ever been with another woman before?" she said throatily.

"Mmmm." I shook my head slightly, letting out a small moan. Turning in her arms I twined my own up and around her neck, pulling us closer as I felt her hands roam over my bare back giving me goosebumps. "Teach me?" Good one Tsukino, why don't you just get on your knees and beg for it. Well…then again…

Our faces drew closer as our eyelids slid slowly closed. I felt a moist, gentle warmth cover my lips before an explosion of sensation burst through me. I tentatively responded, keeping my touch light; Kami-sama her lips were so cruelly soft. I drew back slightly to catch a breath I had not realized I held, looking up into the eyes of a stunning bombshell. The burning passion and lust I saw her barely holding back, were enough to drive away my conscience and all my rational thought. I couldn't take it any longer, I needed her. And I needed her now. I pulled her suddenly back in for another kiss, getting a startled 'mmpf' as I hungrily devoured her lips. I could feel her respond back just as passionately, our hands and arms moving all over each other, trying to feel every centimeter of the other's body, memorize it. Claim it for our own. Was it the alcohol? Was it the snow? Was it her? Or was it me? I didn't really care anymore.

Without breaking our kiss I slowly began walking her backward, toward my bedroom. Our purses lay forgotten on the coffee table as she awkwardly kicked off her high heels, dropping her down to a little above eye level with me. The throb between my legs screamed out in my mind, desperate for attention. And this woman's ravenous hands weren't helping the situation to cool down at all. Not that I would have wanted them to anyway. I finally felt us stop at the foot of my bed, and her hands came to my shoulders. I drew back from the kiss to catch my breath as I rested my forehead against hers. I felt her fingers slip beneath the straps of my dress and curl into hooks. I leaned my head back, exposing my neck and gasped as she took the opportunity. Her mouth made love to my neck and I gripped her shoulders tightly as the strength in my knees gave way, threatening to collapse. She slid the straps of my dress off me, allowing it to fall silently to the floor. Clad in nothing but my white panties, high heels, and jewelry, I stood before her appreciative gaze.

It was then with some small dissatisfaction I realized I was almost completely bare and she was still in her dress. My hands began roaming all over her body, half attempting to arouse her further, half searching for the zipper. Her flushed cheeks, her sighs and moans as she clung to me as I had her, filled my senses. The scent of her perfume assaulted my nose as I found my prize. Pulling the metal downward, her dress fell away to pool at her feet in much the same manner as my own had. Imagine my surprised to find that this woman was going commando. We simply stood there at arms length, admiring each other's bodies. The swell of her chest was much larger than what I had originally thought. Her hips were so curvaceous and smooth it made me tense and energetic inside. Her legs were the epitome of perfection. Could it be possible I was falling for someone I didn't even know?

She moved forward then, and helped me step out of my remaining clothing, and I kicked the offending underwear across the room. She giggled a little at my antics and circled around me, putting me between her and the bed. "Now…" she drawled out sexily, "Where were we exactly?" she moved forward to capture my lips again in a searing kiss. We both gasped at the feeling of skin on skin as we fell to my bed. Her gentle weight pressed down on me and for the first time in my life I felt truly safe. Like nothing in the world could hurt me.

I wrapped my arms around her neck, drawing her full weight down on top of me, savoring the sweet press of her soft mounds against my own more modest ones. Silky smoothness met silky smoothness. Warmth met warmth. Passions were ignited, fueled, and urged on. I lost track of everything. Nothing else existed except for me, her, and my bedroom as my entire universe collapsed inward upon itself. And then it exploded into a world of bliss, of pleasure, of cries and moans and whispered needs. It exploded into sensation upon sensation, tossing me around like flotsam caught in an ocean wave. And as the stormy seas of my bliss faded I came back to my body. Turning us so that I was now on top, I wanted to show her exactly what I had felt. I wanted to give her exactly what she had given me. I wanted her to experience it; wanted her to feel it; I wanted her. Her voice filled my head with her own gentle cries and sweet moans, her flavor was exquisite, her gentle pressing hands urging me onward. I once again lost all track of everything. All through the night, countless times we gave and took pleasure until at last, with one earth-shattering cry, we left our bodies and soared.

We lie there underneath the covers of my bed which were now damp, basking in the afterglow of our intensity and snuggling with each other. My head rested on her pillowy chest and her arms circled around me holding me tight. I drew lazy circles on her stomach with my index finger as I enjoyed the warmth we shared. I placed a kiss on her breastbone, right above her heart and looked up at her.

Meeting my gaze I finally broke the silence. "I'm not sure exactly what happened tonight, but I do know that I do not nor ever will regret it."

"I don't either. I have never felt like that before in my life. Not even with my ex."

"Me either…" I trailed off, debating on whether or not I should push my luck. Baka, you just had sex with her, what more could you possibly push? I hate it when my brain was right. "Is it too strange to say I really really like you?"

A giggle followed my question, "After the amazing thing we just shared? Not really. I feel the same."

"In that case, my beautiful ocean goddess…is it too strange to say I'm falling in love with you?"

"Only if it's too strange to say I'm falling in love with you, my cute little bunny." She smiled back.

We lie like that for quite a while, savoring each other and listening to the howling winds and driving snow outside my bedroom window. I felt her hands gently caress my back and arms in the same manner my hand did her stomach. I let out a quiet laugh then as I thought about tonight.

"Hmmm?" came the wordless question.

"I met you in a club, got to know you quite well for only a few short hours of talking, danced with you in some of the most sinful ways possible and in front of Tokyo's most avid club-goers. Somehow in the back of my mind I knew I was falling for you."

She laughed at that too, squeezing me gently against her. God I could get used to this. "We walked outside into a winter wonderland…well, at least for a little while, until the winds picked up." I continued, grinning like the Chesire Cat, "We came back to my apartment, and made love to each other countless times. And here we lay, wrapped up in each others' arms; safe and warm under the covers of my bed…and we still don't know each others' names."

"I didn't count on seeing a unique beauty such as yourself that night. In fact I had quite the opposite on my mind when I left my apartment for the Ocean Mystic tonight…I know that alcohol doesn't solve your problems, but it does help to deaden them for a while. I was still broken up over the whole thing with my ex, I had just planned on getting trashed alone." She said quietly. I looked up at her as she stared up at my ceiling, recounting her point of view. "And then there you were. In all of your innocence and regality, there you were. I was headed that way anyway, but literally did a double take myself when I saw you. Then I heard you order your drink and found the opportunity to present myself. And from there, things just flowed. The thought of your name never occurred to me more than once or twice, but I dismissed it. I was having such a good time, I didn't really care. And as the night went on, I kind of felt myself falling for you too. Even though my conscience was screaming at me, warning me not to risk my heart again, my heart wouldn't listen. I didn't want it to listen."

"Mmmm. I know what you mean. It's so rare these days that people just act on impulse or follow their heart, rather than their head. Maybe that's why things are so screwed up in today's world. I hadn't thought about asking you your name more than once or twice either, and it was always quickly dismissed."

Another companionable silence passed as I watched her. She soon turned her gaze down at me, those bright cerulean eyes sparkling with content. "Would you like to know my name?"

I hadn't expected that question. I turned my eyes away to think for a moment. Then again, I hadn't expected to fall in love at first sight with a girl like this at a nightclub either. But hey, life is full of unexpected surprises. Suddenly, the answer came to me.

"In the morning…we'll tell each other in the morning. Until then," I smiled, turning back to her, "Ambiguity isn't such a bad thing. Names complicate things, but I think we both know we're way beyond that. But waiting to know…will you still love me in the morning?"

She leaned her head down slightly, as I lifted mine up without a thought. Our lips met in a gentle repose for a few seconds, and we both just relished the contact. She drew back and so did I. Smiling at me she replied, "Forever and ever, babe."

Holding each other close, we pulled the covers up further around us and fell quickly asleep as the safety and comfort of each other wrapped around us. It guarded us both from the frost of night; and the frost of loneliness. My last conscious thought before my eyes closed, her heart beat lulling me to sleep, was that I had finally found my special someone. And she had found hers as well.

* * *

End Story 

A/N - I reposted this story with some changes to the ending. I didn't like the first ending, and thought it wrapped things up too fast too soon. I like this ending much more than the first one, and think it finished off a little slower in pace than what the first one did, instead of suddenly. We all know who they both are, but I find it better that they don't at the end of the story.

A/N – Questions? Comments? Reviews? You no like, then you no flame, you just go read something else and leave me alone. Hope you enjoyed reading this fiction as much as I did writing it. I absolutely love this pairing and personally think we don't see it enough. Some references to other animes and shows can be seen in this fanfiction, and here they are defined:

"People filled the dance floor as they moved to the _lyrical magic_ coming from the speakers": - Lyrical Magic is a slight edit from the whole phrase, "Lyrical Magical!" which is Nanoha's activation phrase of her magic in the first season of her show, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. (Highly recommend watching this series. Geneon has licensed it and the second season, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's, in North America and is currently in the process of getting them dubbed and released. StrikerS, the third season is in its final leg, with only 2 more shows to be fansubbed.)

"_Ice Nine_ with a shot of lime, please. No sweetener.": - Ice Nine is a term taken from a movie with Al Pacino and Will Ferrel, of which the name escapes me at the moment, but it is supposedly a computer super-virus that can shut down all electronic devices that it can connect to, via power lines, extension cords, phone cables, or Internet connection. Also the name of a fictional compound that, once introduced to water, freezes it solid almost instantly (could bring about the apocalypse if dropped into any one of the world's oceans)

"_You don't meet a girl like that every dynasty_ as they say.": - In reference to the same line from the Disney movie, Mulan.

"I finally turned to see who had informed the worker of my drink, meeting the eyes of _a beautiful stranger_: - In reference to the song by Madonna which made its debut in Austin Powers.

"_Chalk one up for_ me.": - This line is a minor spin off of the line 'Chalk one up for Jellybean.' from the movie Midway staring Charlton Heston and Henry Fonda.

" "But waiting to know…_will you still love me in the morning_?"

She leaned her head down slightly, as I lifted mine up without a thought. Our lips met in a gentle repose for a few seconds, and we both just relished the contact. She drew back and so did I. Smiling at me she replied, "_Forever and ever, babe._" ": - These lines are from the movie "Click" with Adam Sandler and Kate Beckinsale (damn she's fine)


End file.
